new_age_warriors_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
FoilageClan/Roleplay
Archives None Hiddenstar ruffled his black-and-silver fur, watching as Lilacsong returned to camp. "Where have you been, deputy?" He asked, noting that she had been out of camp quite often. The lilac she-cat flinched before flattening her ears, hurrying past her leader with a quick reply, "n-nowhere!" 01:23, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Sweetnose was cleaning her stocks when she heard Hiddenstar talking with Lilacsong. She's going to get herself in trouble. The young medicine cat thought. 01:35, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenstar let out a soft sigh before shaking his head slowly. Lilacsong eventually returned, flattening her ears in embarrassment. "...I can tell you can scent all the kittypet on me, Hiddenstar, so I guess I might as well admit it...I..I've been visiting my sister...I'm sorry I never told you." 01:38, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Sweetnose sighed as she noticed her catmint was low. Getting up she placed her herbs where they belonged. After grooming her pelt she headed out. 01:41, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenstar pushed his way into the Medicine Cat Den, doing his regular check of things. "Do you need any cats to head out and search for herbs?" 01:59, May 12, 2015 (UTC) "I'm running low on catmint. That would be nice." The tabby molly said. After finishing putting the herbs up. "I'll come just in case we come across any cobwebs or mint leaves. Maybe a little dock root." 02:06, May 12, 2015 (UTC) The leader nodded before turning to his deputy. "Lilacsong, you're going out of camp again. I need you to help Sweetnose." Hiddenstar ordered with a curt nod, watching as the she-cat trotted over. "If you two need me, I'll be checking the nursery." 02:39, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Sweetnose greeted the deputy. "When do you suppose our next gathering will be?" The pale tabby asked. Her blue eyes watching out for the right herbs. 02:49, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Lilacsong shrugged. "There's a gathering every full moon, as usual." She calmly responded, continuing to walk along. 01:08, May 13, 2015 (UTC) Sweetnose spotted some mint and padded over to see it was mixed with catmint. She picked a great supply of it quickly picking up a big bundle. Leaving one bundle left. She flicked her tail at the bundle for Lilacsong to pick it up. 23:28, May 13, 2015 (UTC) Energyfern was being excessively vain, grooming his pelt constantly. The arrogant tom always attempted to make himself look the best all the time, and he annoyed a handful of cats, though along with that, the brown tom had many simple-minded mollies following him like doves. He purred as the sunshine hit his pelt, dappling it with golden patches, and continued grooming even longer than other cats would. He stretched his long, muscular limbs, and looked around to see if he could flirt with any she-cats. Quaildrift looked at the trees, her yellow eyes focused on them as if she saw something other than foliage. The pale gray tabby had darker dapples lined with stripes, and they seemed to be even darker in the shade. She turned to lap her pelt, smoothing down her ruffled fur, though it was still very fluffy. 22:25 Thu May 14 Sweetnose padded back into camp barely glancing at the vain tomcat and put her herbs up. 00:45, May 15, 2015 (UTC) Energyfern can be such an arse, Quaildrift thought, while the brown tom purred at Sweetnose. 01:46 Fri May 15 Lilacsong casually padded after the Medicine cat, the herbs hanging in the deputy's jaws. Hopefully completing this task will please Hiddenstar. The she-cat thought with a soft sigh, placing the bundles in the den before bidding Sweetnose good day. The lilac calico then settled down to groom, having a disliking for dirty fur. She would eat afterwards. 02:02, May 15, 2015 (UTC) Sweetnose snapped at the flirty tomcat. "Busy yourself elsewhere! I have no time for flirting tom's!" 02:39, May 15, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenstar twitched an ear, the black silver-striped tom narrowing his eyes as he stepped forward. "Both of you, walk away, get back to your duties." He ordered in a serious tone. 02:40, May 15, 2015 (UTC) Sweetnose sniffed and turned back to her herbs. The tabby molly's thoughts went to her deceased sister, Piperpaw. 02:55, May 15, 2015 (UTC) Quaildrift headed over to the medicine cat and told her, "Energyfern has always been stuckup." She twitched an ear. "Can i hell you with those?" She looked at the herb bundle. --- Dnergyfern smirked and bounded out of camp. He was acting like a kit. 11:50 Fri May 15 "It's fine. I'm almost done." She said putting up the last of the herbs. 13:59, May 15, 2015 (UTC) "I could gather more," she offered. She stood up and shook out her fur. She looked like a bush. 19:35 Fri May 15 Sweetnose shook her head. "We have enough." She said. Her tail wrapping around her paws glancing at the fresh-kill pile. "I think Hiddenstar would finally be happy to have kits here ya know. I'm sure Energy could provide that." She said softly. "Although I feel for the she-cats." 20:30, May 15, 2015 (UTC) Quaildrift nodded, then mewed assertively, "I'm not going to be the one providing them." She twitched an ear. 21:51 Fri May 15 Sweetnose laughed softly. "I know." He'll probably find a loner or kittypet and take the kits from her. The young medicine-cat thought. 22:02, May 15, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenstar sat still, the wind buffeting his thick pelt. He thought of his brother, wondering how he was getting along in AridClan. Hopefully well.---- Lilacsong let out a huff as she sat up from grooming her pelt. She heard Quaildrift and Sweetnose talking about kits. I do sure hope to have a litter, with the tom of my dreams, who'll love me and me only... 22:13, May 15, 2015 (UTC) Sweetnose snorted. "Kits! They're all annoying!" She said truthfully. The tabby molly sighed when her vision went black and showed a barren scene. She was there with Lilacsong and a tom. Is Lilacsong with a rogue? She thought. The medicine-cat's vision returning. "Excuse me." Turning she padded up to Lilacsong and asked her to help with her herb's. "Oh and I know about the rogue your seeing." She whispered. 23:10, May 15, 2015 (UTC) (She's not seeing anyone, she just wants kiddos...) Lilacsong wrinkled her nose in disgust. "I think you've been collecting too many herbs, Sweetnose, I'm alone. I don't have a mate, nor am I seeing any tom." 23:31, May 15, 2015 (UTC) Quaildrift secretly smiled at Sweetnose's inaccuracy. She twitched her tail. --- Energyfern walked to the corner of the territory, on the TideClan border. 00:15 Sat May 16 Seeing that Lilacsong wasn't going to send out patrols, Hiddenstar rose to his massive paws before stretching. "I need a hunting patrol to head out." 00:16, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Sweetnose told Lilacsong about her vision that she'd have a litter but they wouldn't live and that she'd have a second litter in which one of the kits would be her apprentice. 00:54, May 16, 2015 (UTC) "Um yeah, no, I don't plan on having two litters, only one, if one. Stop smelling all that catmint, I know my future, and I can control it." Lilacsong responded in a grim tone, making it obvious she was sick of the Medicine Cat's "visions", which were clearly false. The deputy wasn't scared, and wouldn't be scared into some joke either. 00:57, May 16, 2015 (UTC) "Druggie much?" muttered Quaildrit. She supported Lilacsong, never wanting kits. --- Energyfern headed to the border, seeing that it connected with TideClan. 01:35 Sat May 16 Hiddenstar ruffled his pelt. "Would any of you mind hunting?" The leader asked once more. 01:39, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Sweetnose sighed saying she'd go. Forget the others. 02:56, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Quaildrift volunteered to go hunting, beckoning Sweetnose and the other attendees. 12:32, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Sweetnose headed out of camp quickly turning towards TideClan/FoilageClan border. The small medicine-cat stalking a squirrel and killing it swiftly. 13:21, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Energyfern slunk past the hunting patrol, making sure to had rubbed off the TideClan stench. He felt smug about what he had done, speeding back to camp. 14:23, May 16, 2015 (UTC) (Medicine Cats can't hunt Mel, they only learn to protect themselves and the ways of StarClan.) Hiddenstar, after realizing Lilacsong didn't want to head out of camp again, sighed and excused himself to join the patrol. The handsome leader stalked up a tree, his ears pinned against his skull as he spotted a crow. 16:27, May 16, 2015 (UTC) (They can hunt. Featherwhisker could, and he was a medicine cat.) Energyfern lapped a paw casually, ignoring Sweetnose and Quaildrift's glares. 17:48, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Lilacsong studied a paw before letting out a yawn. The deputy stretched out her hind legs before sitting back down. 17:51, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Sweetnose sat outside her den after bringing back a squirrel surveying the camp. The she-cat looked up to see Energyfern. Narrowing her eyes toward the tomcat she sighed turning towards the entrance. 21:22, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenstar swiftly caught the crow, climbing down the tree with the black creature hanging limply in his powerful jaws. He made his way back to camp, catching a rabbit along the way. 21:26, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Quaildrift walked back after him, carrying a pheasant. It was plump and large, and she felt pleased as she set it on the fresh-kill pile. --- Energyfern went back to grooming himself excessively, wearing a smug smirk. 20:15, May 17, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenstar placed his catch on the fresh kill pile, the handsome leader stretching out his legs. He had a small cut on one of his paw pads that was starting to bother him, as it got some blood around the fresh kill pile.--- Lilacsong continue to groom herself. 20:19, May 17, 2015 (UTC) Quaildrift twitched an ear, her pupils dilating slightly at the sight of ichor near the food. "You should go see Sweetnose." 20:22, May 17, 2015 (UTC) "It's a tiny cut," Hiddenstar mumbled in response as he studied it. "It won't hurt me." 20:23, May 17, 2015 (UTC) "Whatever it is, you should see someone about it." She twitched her ear in annoyance. She bent down and lapped it gently, cleaning off the blood. She stood up, studying her own feet. 20:40, May 17, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenstar blinked at the she-cat as she lapped up his blood, a little sickened by the act deep down. That's my blood... He thought before turning away, lapping some of his blood from his paw. Lilacsong sighed boredly. 20:43, May 17, 2015 (UTC) Quaildrift ignored his expression. "If you aren't going to clean, someone else has to." 20:55, May 17, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenstar shrugged. "There's plenty of blood over there already, the prey isn't cleaned to perfection." The leader responded calmly. 20:58, May 17, 2015 (UTC) Sweetnose swiftly turned into her den. Sighing at the storm died down jumping when she heard the thunder. 23:43, May 17, 2015 (UTC) Quaildrift again ignored him. Snorting, she headed to her den. She sat down, feeling incredibly tired yet unable to rest. 02:11, May 21, 2015 (UTC) Lilacsong twitched her tail tip as she finished her grooming, looking rather bored. 21:27, May 23, 2015 (UTC) Sweetnose curled up in her nest drifting asleep hoping StarClan would give her a sign or something about this weather. 09:47, May 29, 2015 (UTC)